


Getting Away

by ringsabel



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Romance, butt touching, very little tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringsabel/pseuds/ringsabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a weakness is something everyone has to deal with. But Silver is not weak and has zero-tolerance for any form of weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Away

Silver hated that idiot. But he loved him so much more. Silver had always wanted to be strong and untouchable by stupid emotions like love and such. The keyword being 'had.' Now all Silver knew was that he wished Gold had maybe thought he was a girl for just a second and tried to flirt with him or something. I mean come on! The boy can't tell anyone's gender EXCEPT for the person who so desperately wished it was his booty that got touched instead of Blue's after the fight with the masked man.

Gold was his weakness and Silver did not want to have one of those. So the answer was obvious, he had to terminate the weakness. But killing Gold seemed a bit extreme, plus after all he's survived he's probably immortal and so trying to kill him might just end badly for Silver. So Silver did the next best thing, rid himself of Gold forever by never acknowledging his existence ever again.

Silver decided to go to Mt. Silver, not because it had his name in the title, but because it seemed remote enough that Gold would never go looking for him there. Although he knew Gold had done some training up there before it was with Red, and Gold by himself definitely wasn't strong enough to make it through the mountain.

There was really only one close call for Silver. When he forgot to block Gold's number on his pokegear and received a call from the boy. Silver didn't pick up though. But Gold left a message and that was something Silver couldn't keep himself away from. It wasn't much. Just a quick "how ya been? Whatcha doin? Did you know there's a new proteam omega?" And stuff like that. But Silver loved listening to the boy's voice, so he listened to it over and over until he felt tears forming in his silver eyes.

Wiping his eyes he wondered why. Why was Gold taking up more of his thoughts and time even though he had worked so hard to get rid of him? Why did it even matter if he had a weakness if he no longer had a rival? Does he really love Gold or does he just want to feel loved by the boy who seemed to give away love to everyone else but him? Would things with Gold even workout? And... Does Gold love him too but is just struggling the same way he is?

His questions were all answered when something hard hit him in the side of the head and rendered him unconscious.

When he came to he saw a boy with black hair and golden eyes looking down at him and grinning like the idiot he is.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty! Sorry about that I just saw movement and assumed it was a wild Pokemon so I had Aitaro attack it. Funny huh?" Gold laughed trying to show it was an accident and not piss off Silver.

Silver humphed and rubbed to sore spot on his head, then got up to leave Gold without even saying a word.

"Hey! Silver stop!" Gold called out to him. Silver didn't look back but Gold ran in front of him, effectively blocking his path, and put his hands on Silver's shoulders to keep him from moving away. Then Gold did the unthinkable. He planted a big smooch right on Silver's lips.

"Silver," Gold said "I've always been I love with you! Stop being a sissy and love me back!"

Silver felt a slight bit of agitation from being called a sissy be Gold of all people so to prove him wrong Silver wrapped his arms around Gold and started making out with him.

He didn't realize he had been played until he felt Gold's hand on his butt. He made to effort to move the hand and just touched Gold's butt too.


End file.
